


A wedding Not Wanted

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Forced Marriage, M/M, Onshot, Pirates, easter bunny exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: Riku has been kidnapped by his father and is being forced to marry a woman he has never met. Can Sora save him?Pirate Sora AU, Gift for Kyo on the Sky and Land (soriku) Discord for the Easter Bunny Exchange.





	A wedding Not Wanted

            White and gold made the world turn dull. Rows of golden hats and white curly hair, teased and tied up into giant stacks of hair. Teetering upon skeleton frames decked in yards of careful lace and golden beads, floated upon polished marble floors, not a speck of color in sight. Not a feather out of place, nor a hair not glued to the scalp of those sitting in neat golden rows waiting for Prince Riku the forth, Duke of Daybreak, victor of Cain’s Beach, to make his appearance.

            Pure white hair, golden tunic, and a crown of liquid gold sat upon his head, large diamonds hung heavy on his head, and gold tied around his wrist. Literally. Golds silk rope tied his wrist behind his back digging into his wrist. A pair of hands in white gloves held him down as diamonds and gold was pierced into his ears.  

“Riku, stop this. This whole charade is childish needs to stop,” his Father said. His belly wrapped up in white cotton, and golden belts. Riku did not reply nor did he look at his father. “Riku. Riku look at me. This is for your own good.”

“No, it’s not,” he said.

“What? What did you say boy?”

“This isn’t for me. It’s for you.”

            Riku’s cheeks _burned._ It wasn’t his father that slapped him, but a servant. His father of couse would never actively get up from his chair and touch him.

“Put some more make up on him. I don’t want Princess Yuri or her father to see that,” his father spat.

            The piss clean carriage rumbled around him. The gold exterior blinding everyone around. The garish light reflects off the armor of the soldiers, castling white lines across the ceiling of the carriage. The bumping and rumbling of the carriage make the lines rocked back and forth like the coming tides.

_Come on Riku. The water isn’t gonna get any warmer!_

            Bittersweet memories and lost hope sting his eyes. The wooden floor of the carriage, painted white, still had the lines washing across their feet.

“We’re here,” a solider said.

            They came upon a perfect chapel, surrounded by small white flowers, and a large gold crown decked its spire. The inside was coated in gold and thick white paint. The cracks beginning to show around the edges, much like the gold silk ribbons that once held his wrist. Fake, and caked on like make up on the rows of women and men in golden hat and large white hair. He saw himself through their eyes, walking down the aisle at his own weeding. A fain red mark on his cheek, and slightly red eyes stained his pained face, but the rest of him was decked in long white robes and gold leaf crawling up his arms.

            He watched his father get peddled down to his seat. He saw his bride walk down to him. Dolled up in a tight white gown. He saw the memories of him and Sora melt away before him. Melt in a puddle of light brown puke, as gold and white mixed and swirled around him. His head swirled and pressure built on his chest, shortening his breath.    

            He could hear him. Sora’s scream as he fell from the castle tower, into the rocks below. His body fading away.

“Today we are here to see Prince Riku, and Princess Yuri, join together to holy matrimony,” The Priest words stomped around his mind, casting dark shadows round the golden mud.

Then, a shout, a bang, a scream. Golden doors were thrown open and a voice sang out,

“RIKU!” Sora stood before him, at opposite ends of the chapel. Bandages hidden by his colorful outfit; full of reds, blues, yellows, and black, lots of black. The propel in the rows began to scramble about int heir constraining outfits screaming,

“Pirates!” Guards came at every side, but more pirates came from behind Sora. Donald, Goofy, Will, and even the kids came springing out attacking every shiny guard they saw. Magic and swords flying around. Sora grabbed his arm, pointing to the stain glass behind them reflecting the morning sun.

“Jump!” Riku chose not to jump but to grab the man, covered in dirt and bandages, and kissed him.

“Only with you,” he held his hands and the two made their break, Riku’s father screaming behind them, his fat rolling him out of his chair, helpless in a mess among his clothes and large body.  

            Glass cut his clothing, and cut his skin, but Riku did not care to notice, as Sora and him fell into the water below. A large black ship waiting to take them away on a true imperfect colorful honeymoon.


End file.
